Sunhold
Sunhold is one of the eight major cities in the province of the Summerset Isles, situated along the southern coast of the Isle of Summerset, on the otherside of the southern mountains. Sunhold is a bustling port city, housing the province's strongest and most fearsome navy. By game *Sunhold (Arena) *Sunhold (Online) Description Geography Sunhold is one of the largest cities in the southwestern world, rivaling the likes of Alinor and Elden Root. Some consider that when Sunhold inevitably merges with the not so far city of Alinor, it would create a metropolis that was not seen since Aldmeris. The road between Sunhold and its twin city, Dusk is a large forest with streams following about. It is a mountain pass, larger than the King's Haven Pass in the north. Creatures such as the Indrik and the Gryphon are known to occupy the area, though these animals are not necessarily prominent. Waterfalls are flowing from the nearby mountains of Archon's Grove, which overlooks the entire road. The entrance of Sunhold is somewhat obscure when compared to the rest of Summerset Isle, traveling from the road in the southeast will eventually end at the great gates of Sunhold. Beyond the entrance is a large park that slithers towards the central city. Farms and beaches in this area. Sunhold city can be compared to a vast labyrinth, with towering buildings and long bridges covered in vines and flowers. The streets are filled with merchants and passersby, and clothing is hanging above. To the southwest is the well-known harbor district, which is riddled with various warehouses, where boats are continually being built. The Sunhold Bay is small, so the rest of the harbor extends along the southwest mountain, being connected to the city via tunnels. Traditions History Merethic Era During the early years of the Altmer, the people were always fascinated with the Gryphons of the land, hoping to fly and tame them throughout the Summerset Isle. For years, many have tried but ultimately failed, realizing that the Gryphons are too fierce and prideful to be tamed by them. This would change when Ulorome, a tribesman from what would be modern-day Sunhold had founded an egg in an abandoned nest on one of their hunts. Because it did not hatch, Ulorome took the egg home, to prepare a feast with the entire tribe. With the egg nestled in the warm hearth, the tribe sang ancient songs of hearth and family until the egg had hatched into a fledgling Gryphon, with crimson red feathers, as if it were a Phoenix. Ulorome, feeling blessed for this creature had adopted him, christening him as Cel-hinwe. Cel-hinwe would bring about Sunhold's famous Gryphon line, which became well-renowned throughout the region. Ulorome's lineage would continue as Sunhold's modern-day Kinlords.The Flight of Gryphons Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the city-state of Sunhold was ruled by Kinlady Helenaere, utilizing the prized Gryphon of the city's famous line, Sunnawel. Sunhold was used as the Aldmeri Dominion's port of choice, housing the alliance's fearsome navy. But with the Alliance War raging in the east, Sunhold was left vulnerable, which Admiral Viscarne of the Storm Sharks used to invade Sunhold. Viscarne had invaded the city before, albeit it failed when the defensive force emptied the city, leaving the Maormeri open. Sunhold had been the prized target of King Orgnum, due to Sunhold's main involvement against any Maormer invasion. Viscarne's second attempt was able to subdue the defense, gaining nigh complete control over Sunhold. Desperate to regain the city, Helenaere utilized travelers in retaking Sunhold. As time went on, citizens were freed, and Sunnawel was able to escape the Storm Sharks. Before Sunhold was freed, Viscarne had kidnapped Helenaere but was ultimately killed. With their leader dead, the Maormer forces were losing will, which Helenaere used in re-capturing the city.The King of Vipers, Canto 17''Events in "Sunhold Sundered" Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Sunhold in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Sunhold was under the rule of King Saruriil.Events of Fourth Era During the waning years of the third era, the provinces of Tamriel were invaded by the Daedra in an event known as the Oblivion Crisis. Sunhold, like the rest of the Summerset Isles, was sacked by the Daedra, and so many refugees fled, ideally to the Crystal Tower or the Imperial Province. One such refuge was Lathenil of Sunhold, who documented the time during and after the Crisis, regarding the rise of the Third Aldmeri Dominion. Lathenil survived the destruction of the Crystal Tower and fled to Cyrodiil. During his time there, the Thalmor had risen to power, and Lathenil warned the people about their plans of conquest, but to no avail. Lathenil had submitted his notes to the officials in the Imperial City, but he was ultimately assassinated, likely by Thalmor Agents. During his lifetime, he was very outspoken about the Thalmor, yet very few ever listened, his efforts were in vain when Chancellor Ocato was assassinated, and the Great War had commenced several years later.Rising Threat, Vol. I''Rising Threat, Vol. IV Gallery Sunhold (Arena).png|Sunhold circa 3E 399. Sunhold Medic card art.png|Sunhold Medic in . Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Sunhold's team was known as the Griffins.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] **This was likely referenced in , when it is mentioned multiple times about their affinity with Gryphons and their famous family line of Gryphons beginning with Cel-hinwe. Appearances * * (Cut from the Game) ** * es:Solaria pl:Słoneczna Twierdza Category:Cities in Summerset Isles Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations